


Tangled with You

by Topping_Todoroki_101



Series: Ishimondo Collection [22]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Tangled (2010)
Genre: Almost death, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Tangled (2010) Fusion, Blood, Blood and Injury, Family reunited, Ishimondo Week, Ishimondo Week 2021, Junko as Mother Gothal, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mondo as Flynn, Taka as Rupunzel, Tangled AU, excpet of Junko, hair cutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topping_Todoroki_101/pseuds/Topping_Todoroki_101
Summary: Kiyotaka never got to leave the tower he was raised in until a thief named Mondo came in and changed everything.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: Ishimondo Collection [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722814
Kudos: 29





	Tangled with You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7

Kiyotaka and Mondo had finally arrived at the kingdom that held the lanterns. Giddy, Kiyotaka took some steps into the bustling street only to yelp as he was pushed and his overly long white hair was stepped on.

Mondo walked up and started to help the other gathering his hair, he frowned only to see a group of little girls braiding each other's hair. With an idea, he whistled to get their attention, and their eyes lit up when they saw the massive amount of hair. They led the white-haired teen away to a more open area but Mondo was able to watch as the girls tied the massive amount of long hair into a large braid that didn't touch the ground. Kiyotaka thanked them as now his hair was no longer dragging, nor did it weigh him down as it has. The thief couldn't help the smile that spread across his face at the sight of Kiyotaka smiling at his now up done hair.

The white-haired teen's eyes widen and seemed to sparkle as they laid on the many booths open and selling items, he grabbed Mondo's hand and led him to every which way, bit Mondo didn't mind as he felt that familiar warm feeling in his chest, just seeing this isolated teen fascinated and intrigued what he found so common and mundane.

Then Kiyotaka led them to a book store and he was dragged in, he gasped in delight, "I've never seen so many books at once before!"

Of course, since he's been in a tower all of his life. Mondo watched as the other looked through the many books the store held, Mondo held back a chuckle, wondering how he'd react to one of the massive libraries that he's seen, maybe another time.

The white-haired teen sat a large stack down on the floor and began to skim through them, Mondo sat next to him, recognizing the book that he had picked out. He smiled which seemed to catch the other's attention, "Oh I'm sorry!"

"Nah, you didn't do anything wrong, but I recognized that book."

"Is this the one from earlier that you talked about?"

Mondo nodded and they talked about the book. Mondo without a second thought bought the surprisingly cheap book for the boy who hugged it giddily and slipped it into his satchel. Only to blush as his stomach made a loud growl, he gave an embarrassed laugh, only for Mondo to playfully rolled his eyes and grab the other's hand, dragging him to a food stall, he talked some about it and how he thought it was one of the best foods there was, however in the corner of Kiyotaka's eye he saw a picture on the side of the building, a painting. It was of man and woman both with black hair, holding a white-haired baby with strikingly red eyes like the woman. He saw some kids on the ground placing flowers and heard one o them say to the younger, how it was for the lost prince.

Lost prince?

However, he wasn't able to think long on that as he and Mondo made it to the front and ordered some food. Which once they had it they quickly ducked into an alleyway under an arch in a building as they saw guards walking by, Kiyotaka knew of Mondo's past, but he's deemed those who wanted to lock him up to be wrong, not after everything he's done for him. They both let out a giggle as they ate the food, and he almost melted, mother never made food like this!

Once they ate and the close was clear, they ventured out again, Kiyotaka's eyes wandered to the flags that fun over the streets, and with a smile, Mondo walked to a child selling some and bought one for the other, who held it tightly to his chest hen it was given to him. He just seemed so grateful for everything.

They soon made their way to the town center where there they found many people dancing and some playing music outside of the circle. Kiyotaka smiled at the sight, he has only read about events like this, but this was better than his own imagination, so out of impulse he joined in, dragging Mondo with him.

Mondo ended up being swept up in the joy and excitement around them, as he joined the other in the dance, even though before today he would deny any part of dancing. The two were separated but were still about to see one another as they were swept up in other people's dancing. However they were able to find each other in the end, Monod's hands clasping Kiyotaka's as they both had wide grins on their faces.

They then seemed to realize how close they were when someone shouted that it was almost time for the lanterns, so the two walked with the crowd to the boats, both with dark blushes on their faces.

They found their own boat and sailed into the large lake where many other boats floated, "Mondo?"

"Hm?"

The thief looked up at the other, "Thank you for today, this has been one of the best days I've ever had."

"I'm glad."

Kiyotaka smile soon turned into a frown, "The lights?"

Mondo tilted his head, "What about them?"

"What if they are not like my dreams? And I'm just let down?"

"Well, you just find a new dream, a better one."

"But what if I can't?"

"There will always be bigger and better dreams out there for you to chase, you just have ta' find them first."

The two then heard a horn in the distance, they looked in the direction of the sound, and there, the lanterns began to ascend to the sky. Kiyotaka watched with much intensity, Mondo smiled at the sight, and in a way, he didn't want this moment to end.

Kiyotaka let out a muffled scream as he watched his fake mother stab the only one who's ever cared for him, outside of his biological parents. Junko spat on the withering teen and dropped the glass shard she used next to him and stepped over his body, "Let's go!"

She grabbed the chain that was wrapped around his body, only for him to fight back, trying to get to Mondo, "Quit fighting me!"

He was able t get the gag out of his mouth, "Never!" He turned to glare at her as hot tears were running down his face, "I will fight you every step of the way, and never stop trying to run from you! Not unless you let me heal him! If you do...I'll go willingly."

Junko glared at him and gave an overdramatic sigh, "Fine."

She marched over and tied Mondo's weak arms to a support beam, "So you can't follow."

She stomped back over and unlocked Kiyotaka's restraints, and he immediately rushed over to the bleeding teen, who moaned in discomfort, "Mondo! Mondo, it's me."

"T-taka?"

The white-haired teen nodded, "Y-yeah."

Mondo opened his lavender eyes, if barely, "D-don't-"

"No! No I'm not going to let you die!" He started to gather some of his hair and placed it on the bleeding wound, staining the hair red, before he could start the song Mondo's hand caressed his face, and reached behind his neck and raise his other arm up, only for that arm to grab his hair and the other used the called glass shard to cut it. Shocking the other two in the room. Junko shouted something while Kiyotaka looked in disbelief as his long white hair was fading into black.

Kiyotaka turned and looked at Junko who was trying to gather what remained of white in his once long hair, but he watched as she seemed to be aging, she was almost unrecognizable and she screeched as she looked into the cracked mirror on the floor. The teen could only watch in horror as she covered her face with her cloak and stumbled blindly around the room, only to trip on the hair and stumble out the window.

He then turned to Mondo, "Mondo! Why would you-?!"

"So you can finally live, live the life you deserve..."

"But-but I want to live it with you!"

"I'll be okay, go find your new dream."

"No!" Tears were streaming down his face and some landed on the wound, "Please, don't leave me!" He buried his face into Mondo's chest, shoving the blood-stained hair out of the way, his heartbeat was weakening. "F-flower gleam a-and gloom...l-let your power sh-shine...make the clock r-reverse...bring back what once was m-mine..."

The heartbeat was almost gone, but he could feel Mondo weakly stocking his new short hair, "P-please..."

He then saw some light, a white light, he lifted his head back up only to see white lights surrounding the two, Kiyotaka looked down at the wound and saw that it was mending and the bleeding was stopping. Soon enough the lights went away but Mondo's breathing got better and his heartbeat returned to normal, he opened his eyes and stared at the other, "I'm alive?"

The now black-haired teen let out a sob as he hugged the other teen in a tight embrace, never wanting to let go, and after a moment, Mondo returned it.

Kiyotaka fidgeted nervously as he waited for the guard to return, only to feel a hand placed on his shoulder, he looked over and saw Mondo giving him an encouraging smile, "You're okay, they're gonna love you."

"How do you know?"

Mondo gave a quiet chuckle, "They love you, why else would they have the lanterns every year, just hoping to find you."

Kiyotaka's features seemed to soften as he leaned against Mondo's shoulder, "Thanks, Mondo."

The other could only smile, however, both turned around as soon as they heard the door open, and there stood two adults, both with dark black hair, the man had sullen grey eyes, while the woman had strikingly red eyes. They paused for a moment before the red-eyed teen walked forward, and the woman and man followed, the woman gently placed a hand on his cheek, as she gave a bright smile and her eyes started to water, she didn't say anything as she wrapped her arms around him in a bone-shattering hug, which he returned as tears began to flood his eyes, he glanced up at the man who had a relieved yet joyful smile, and joined in on the hug. Kiyotaka nuzzled in the warmth of the hug, he glanced over at his mother, his real mother, who had offered a hand to Mondo, he gave her a smile and took the hand as if to shake it, only to be pulled down and joined in on the hug.

There was a celebration that lasted weeks at the return of the prince. Mondo and Kiyotaka eventually got married, but not after years of them being together and going on more adventures, but in the end, those adventures showed how much their love for one another truly was, and how they were meant for one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Last day!
> 
> But today's' the last day...and you just published them all at the same time...
> 
> Quiet you!


End file.
